


Trapped

by I_write_gays_not_tragedies



Category: Original Work
Genre: General lack of sense, Horror, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Or like... Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_gays_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_gays_not_tragedies
Summary: I woke up panting. A heavy feeling of dread filled me immediately. Something was not right.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a kinda-horror story I wrote instead of paying attention in class... Hope you enjoy

Trapped 

I woke up panting. A heavy feeling of dread filled me immediately. Something was not right. 

I took in my surroundings. I was in my room, it was still dark outside. The feeling of uneasiness came washed over me in waves as I looked out of the window. It should not be open. The curtains were swimming slowly in the night air, filled with the overwhelming smell of rot coming from the nearby hay fields. It always smelled like this in fall, but it never stopped to make me feel... odd.

Sighing deeply I got off the bed and walked towards the open window. As I was reaching for the handle to close it, something outside caught my eye.   
The night was unbelievably dark, but it was easy enough to make out the contour of a person as it was dressed all in white. It was swinging slowly on the swing set that was still in my garden. I hadn't had the heart to get rid of it, it brought back so many memories...  
Memories?   
What memories? 

Suddenly I realized I couldn't remember anything. Panic came over me as my brain strained trying to come up with any memory from my past, but all I could see was white. 

Trembling slightly I looked out the window again.   
The person was still swinging and even though it should be too dark for me to tell, I could /feel/ them staring right at me. 

I took a deep breath and made up my mind.   
I slipped on my night shoes and made my way down the stairs not bothering to turn on the lights.   
Hesitating only for a beat with my hand on the back door leading into the garden, I pushed the door open, notifying the small shaking of my palms. 

Hot, smelly air hit me in the all at once, almost making me sway. Covering my nose I made my way across the wet grass. Ten feet from the lone figure I could tell that it was a child, probably a girl. No older than six years old, probably less. 

I was right about her staring at me. Her eyes seemed to be completely black, looking into my soul. Her long, dark hair was braided back and falling over her shoulder, reaching her waist.   
She was wearing a long white dress. 

Just looking at her made my head hurt. I felt like I was supposed to know her, but as before, my mind was of no help.   
I stopped in my track three feet ahead of her.   
She looked me over, like she was searching for something on my face, her unsettling black eyes leaving mine for a first time since she looked into them. 

"Can you tell me who I am?" she asked in a high pitched, bored voice. I knew that voice...  
"I'm afraid not, sweetheart" I said, trying to sound normal and failing." what are you doing here?"  
"I'm waiting for you" she stated, still swinging.   
"What? Honey, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" The deep feeling of uneasiness was back in full force.   
"I'm waiting for you. I'm always waiting" she said lightly, unmoved by my raising panic.   
"Where are your parents? How did you get here?" I made a step forward, but stopped again when I was met with her blank stare.   
"You know that. You just don't remember. I made sure of it!" she exclaimed happily.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Don't worry. You'll remember in a second."

Just then I realized she never once opened her mouth to speak to me. She kept smiling as she swung with force and fell off the set, hitting her head on ground.   
I took a step back. Then another. My heart was beating as if it wanted to burst out of my chest. 

"H-honeyy?" I asked, voice trembling. Something was not right, it felt so familiar yet completely... wrong.   
Resisting the urge to run away I knelt my her on the wet grass. As I moved my hand to touch her, she suddenly opened her eyes. Looking right into mine.   
I flinched back heavily and fell on the grass. 

"What are you?" my voice came out as a broke whisper.   
"Oh you know that. You know" she whispered back as she stood. "you know the answer this question perfectly. It's your own fault you can't remember. You didn't want to remember." her voice stirred something inside of me, but once again I could not pin it down.   
I stared on shock as she bent slightly over me. For the first time she opened her mouth. A black fluid spilled out of it and splashed on my face. 

I could not bring myself to do anything about it.   
"It's your fault your daughter is dead" she rasped in a deep, dark voice. It wasn't her. It was something much darker. "It's your fault you didn't want to remember. Now that's what you get for it" 

With each word the voice was getting louder. At the end it was so loud I could feel it in my bones.   
The girl bent further and opened her mouth again. The black fluid, was that... blood?, spilled on my face, burning it. I wanted to scream but when I opened my mouth no sound came out. I could feel the burning in my lungs. I couldn't breather I couldn't...! 

I woke up panting. A heavy feeling of dread filled me immediately. Something was not right.


End file.
